


Be a Good Girl

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: This is really old Holiday prompt request I got on my Tumblr page. So don't be thrown by the mention of Christmas lolPrompt:“Only good girls/boys get gifts for Christmas.”
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Be a Good Girl

It’s nearing 11 o’clock and Jumin is finally getting home from work. Coming through the door he made sure to be quiet just in case you’re sleeping. Putting his briefcase down on the dining room table he sighs, unbuttoning his blazer as he makes his way over to your shared bedroom. With his hand on the nob he pauses when he hears what sounds to be soft moans coming from the other side of the door.

Opening the door slowly he peeks in to see quite the sight.

You’re there, sprawled out on the center of the bed wearing nothing but one of his striped shirts completely unbuttoned, your chest bare. One of your hands is cupping and squeezing your breast, rolling your nipple between your fingers. As your other hand lays work between your open thighs. Stroking your soaked heat. Toes curled, soft breathy gasps and moans leave your rose petal lips. Watching this scandalous act brings a conniving smirk to his lips. His eyes roam over your unaware body, skin flushed pink as you edge yourself closer to your finish.

“Well. What do we have here?” He says breaking the silence. His sudden words startle you. Jumping you curl up to look at him resting against the door frame.

“Wh- Jumin how long have you been standing there?” Your voice is shaky from embarrassment. “I think a better question would be, how long has this been going on for?” He says walking over to your curled form. Folding the front of your shirt closed you respond.

“What do you mean? Well I guess not for very long. Maybe about 20 minutes.” Jumin chuckles at your shy response.

“No, no. I mean how long have you been pleasuring yourself without my promotion?” His clarification makes your face heat up.

“Uh. I don’t know.” You stammer, honestly unable to give an exact answer.

“Oh, well that’s very naughty of you, Kitten.” He tsks.

Walking over to the closet he opens it to pull out a small box. You watch as he opens it, retrieving two small black items. “You know, I wanted to wait till Christmas to give this to you but I think it’d be quite enjoyable to use now.” Jumin walks over to you. His hand extends, handing you something. Placing the mystery item in your hand reveals a black rubbery ball with a loop at the end. Once you see it you realise what it is.

Pulling out the chair from your desk, draping his blazer on the back. He sits at the end of the bed, staring at you. Your heart is racing at what could be going through his mind.

“Well… what are you waiting for? Continue.” He says sitting back in the chair. His legs crossed, arms relaxed on the arm-rests. Stunned, you take a second to respond.

“Continue? Jumin~” You echo his command, trying to question him, you’re cut off.

“Yes. Continue, using _that_.” A mix of embarrassment and excitement swirls in your chest. As he sits at the end of the bed, waiting for you to move. His form radiating a domineering confidence that sends a shiver down your spine.

Observing the new toy you bite your lip as you lean back against the pillows. “What do I do with it?” You ask earnestly. You couldn’t find a switch or button to turn it on and it didn’t seem like a toy for penetrating yourself with.

“Put it inside you.” Is all he said, giving you nothing to work with. Adjusting yourself on the pillows, you open the front of the shirt covering you. Taking your time, making a show out of it. Running your fingertips down the seams, eyes locked on Jumin's expression. His eyes follow your fingers like a hawk. Parting the fabric to reveal your smooth skin you see him raise a brow slightly, pleased with his view. With the loop of the toy hanging on your thumb you begin sliding your hands down your front over your breasts and across your opening thighs. Going up and down your form a few times teasing not only the eyes on you but yourself as well. Dipping one hand between your legs momentarily draws a slight growl from the man before you.

You smirk inwardly at his reaction.

Knowing he’s the one in control you can’t help but like the sense of power you feel watching him wait for you to carry out his orders. Taking the small ball in your fingers you start teasing your entrance with it. Drawing a blissful sigh from the contact. Once the toy is lubricated with your slick you slowly push it in.

The way you stretch around its shape pulls a sigh from your lips. Once the toy is fully in you, nothing but the loop sticking out. You bring both hands back up to massage your breasts, pinching your nipples every so often. The small sharp manipulations create small waves of pleasure through your body.

Without warning you feel the toy inside begin to vibrate. Your eyes shoot to Jumin, his stoic expression remains unwavering, you then notice the little remote in his hand. “I feel I’ve failed to mention what that little toy is, Kitten. Do you like it?” He asks, a smirk blooms on his lips. He seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much. But the soft vibrations coursing through your core feels good. You can’t help but give him an honest response.

“Yes.” He smiles at your breathy answer.

With your sex aching for more attention you draw one of your hands down. Sliding it along your inner thigh continuing your tease. Before making contact with your wetness you are halted. “Stop! I don’t believe I’ve allowed you to do that.” He says, stone-faced. Swallowing the saliva in your mouth you group your thoughts.

“Can I touch myself, please?” You ask, your voice shaky. Closing your eyes hoping he says ‘yes’. Feeling so hot and needing more than what you are being given. In effort to satisfy your senses you continue to let your palms roam your bare skin.

Humming he tilts his head to the side in thought.

“Tell me, why should I let you touch yourself? You never felt the need to ask before. Why now?” You let out a sigh of frustration. He’s got you right where he wants you, defenseless and at his mercy.

“Please. I’ll do what you say. I’ll be good!” You grip the bed sheets when you feel the vibrations get more powerful.

“You better be Y/n. Cause you know what they say, only good girls get gifts for Christmas.”

He watches your body tense. The look of frustration and lust is so tantalizing to watch. The blend of pain and pleasure apparent on your flushed face. How he loves to torture you. Giving you just enough to keep you wanting more. Building your desire for him. His touch. His taste. His gaze.

Everything.

His selfish desire to fill your mind with him, drives his actions. Wanting to make you so consumed with the thought of him. The thought of what he will do. Of what he *could* do.

“I’ll be good, I promise.” You plead. Your end feeling so far away, you resist the urge to help yourself. Knowing the only way to get there is to play his game, his deliciously-devious game.

Uncrossing his legs, leaning forward he looks over your needy body. “Ask me properly and then _maybe_ I’ll consider.” You can see him smiling inwardly. The vibrations in your core make you groan through your response.

“Daddy, please let me touch myself for you.” You say. You look at him through your lashes. Hoping your words were enough to sway him.

Reclined in his chair, his head tilted, kissing his teeth before speaking. Every silent second feels like an eternity. “Open yourself up for me.” He says.

Your flushed face feels hotter from his lewd command. Licking your dry lips you spread your legs wider. Gliding your hands down your torso to your thighs. Your fingertips dance along the edge of your labia.

Sliding your fingers between your folds you begin to spread your lips for him to see your essence glisten in the dim lighting, coating your digits. Moving up and down your slit, your body twitching from the subtle touches, wanting more. Tired of waiting you test the waters by making a few slow circles over your clitoris. With no objection you continue. The pleasure stirring inside your belly makes your toes curl, and your eyes close. Resting your head back to sigh at the smooth waves of warmth coursing through you. Between the soft hum in your vagina and the manipulations of your bundle of nerves your body temperature spikes and your head lulls against the pillows.

Watching your fingers work yourself makes Jumin’s pants become increasingly tighter. His bulge just aching to be released from it’s cloth confinement. Having just gotten started and intending to hold onto this moment longer he breaks the silence. “Slower!” His voice shakes you from your own world. Opening your lidded eyes you look at him as he repeats himself “I said, slow your movements.” His voice, more stirn. Reluctantly you do as you’re told. Circling your sensitive bud at a painfully slow pace.

“Good girl.” He praises. His voice, a low purr. 

The sound of your whimpers fills the air, the light touches drive you insane. Your hips begin to move, hoping to make more friction. Your actions cause him to tsk, turning off the toy. “Did I tell you you could move your hips, Kitten?” He asks sternly. Pushing your butt into the bed to hold yourself back you sigh in annoyance. “You didn’t answer me, Kitten.”

“No, you didn’t.” You say.

“That’s right, I didn't. So unless you can be good, Daddy isn’t gonna allow you to cum.” Your eyes shoot to him, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Please, don’t.” You moan.

“Well if you do as I tell you then you won't have to worry about it.” He chuckles. Enjoying the power he has over you his body begins to warm up from the excitement. Turning the toy back on he then loosens his tie and slides it off of his neck, dropping it to the floor. Slowly making work of the buttons on his dress shirt he sees your hungry eyes study him. Exposing his chest, revealing his lean physique. He lets out a silent sigh as the cool air of the room hits his heated skin.

Watching you torture yourself and tease your twitching body makes Jumin quite pleased. The way your face contorts in frustration. Your mewls alone could send him over the edge right then and there. He needs more. “Keep your eyes on me.” He says. Forcing your eyes open, your vision blurred from lust. Your gaze roams over his body, admiring his toned chest when you see one of his strong hands working his clothed bulge. Massaging his erection through his pants pulls low groans from his lips, noticing your fixed gaze he chuckles. “Like what you’re seeing, Kitten?” He asks. You nod your head with a breathy moan.

A sigh escapes Jumins lips as he undoes his pants, a much needed release of tension. Reaching under the waistline of his boxer briefs he grips his girth. You watch as he pulls out his swollen member, precum coating the tip. His thumb catches the bead and rubs the tip slightly.

Looking up you meet with a stormy gaze. His eyes filled with lust. Without breaking eye contact Jumin draws a slow line across his palm with his tongue. Wrapping his spit coated hand around his cock he begins making slow strokes up and down his shaft. Watching his movements makes you unconsciously lick your lips.

“You like watching me stroke myself?” He asks. His lewd question lights you on fire. “Yes.” Your voice breathy. The air around you seems to be getting hotter with every passing second.

“You’re such a little slut, Kitten. Getting off by a man rubbing his cock to you playing with yourself. Your cunt dripping with need around a toy, but that’s not enough for you is it?” His degrading words make you moan, nodding your head.

“Pull it out of you.” He commands. Obeying you pull the still vibrating toy from your pulsating core. Whimpering at the loss, toy in hand. “Place it on your clit.” Without question you replace your fingers with the vibrating orb and your head falls back. A pleased sigh leaves your throat. “I didn’t say your eyes could leave mine!” He booms. Lifting your head you meet his eyes again.

Rubbing the toy against your clitoris, sends waves of ecstasy through your veins. Nearing your end your body tenses, resisting to close your eyes. Your toes curl. Your breath is rapid and just as you are about to come undone the toy stops.

Releasing a groan of frustration you notice the smile on the raven haired man's face. “Why?” You ask.

“You didn’t think I was just gonna let you cum did you? Oh, Kitten…” He tsks. His patronizing tone aggravates you. “Maybe I should make you aware that this is a punishment for your naughty behavior and you only get to cum when I allow it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” You pout. Before anything else is said you suck through your teeth as the toy comes back to life without warning.

This little back and forth game went on for what seemed like hours. Each time bringing you so close to your end to then pull it from under you. You have lost count of the amount of times he’d denied you your pleasure.

Your body is so sensitive that each time the toy turns on you are seemingly seconds away from your end.

He stops it, your body convulses. “What’s wrong, Kitten?” He asks your tear streaked face. Your breath hitches.

“I can’t take it anymore.” You plead earnestly. Your body aches with need and tension. Muscles are sore from contracting.

“Yes you can and you will! You’re gonna be my good little slut and count to five for me. One for every time I stop and when we get to five I’ll let you cum. Can you do that for me, Kitten?”

“You promise?” You ask nervously.

“I promise.”

So the countdown begins. Each one more agonizing than the last.

Turning the vibrations on you clench your teeth. Your other hand holds your breast. Playing with your nipple. Your eyes close as the toy stops. “Begin counting!” He commands.

“O-one.” Your breath catches in your throat. Not even a second after you answered the vibrations begin again.

His large hand still stroking his cock as he watches you plead with your eyes. A choked cry comes from your mouth. Bracing yourself as you know what's to come. He stops the toy.

“T-two.”

Again.

“Three.”

On the fourth one you are in agonizing pain. The need to release is so strong. Not even having a second to breath before the torture starts again. “Look at me, Kitten. Just two more.” His words don’t help relax you.

It stops again. Your body shakes violently. Your legs close unconsciously. Tears stream down your cheeks. “Open your legs, Kitten.” Doing as you’re told your shaky legs part.

“F-four.” You count. Just one more. You don’t know if you can handle one more.

On this last one your hips scream at you. The vibrations coursing through your being send your head spinning. Your mouth slack-jawed as you look at Jumin. Thumb placed over the control button, his other, working his member. “I’m... Please ~” Your words come out but cut off by cries of pain and pleasure. You gasp as the toy stops once again.

“F-f-five.” This is the last one. Your shaky body, sensitive from the whiplash of pleasure it’s been given. Having a moment of rest your chest rises and falls rapidly with exhaustion.

Getting up Jumin walks over to your twitching body. “Now c-can I cum, Daddy? Please ~.” You ask. Your words, filled with deprivation. Uncaring of how you sounded.

“Yes, Kitten.” Sitting on the mattress next to you. You almost could cry just from his words.

“R-really? You aren’t lying?” You ask.

“No I’m not. Just keep your legs open for me.” Placing a hand on your inner thigh you whimper. The contact feels electric. His skin is so hot against yours. 

Looking into your eyes he presses the button once again. The jolt of electricity makes you let of a choked groan. The waves of your impending release courses through you. Knowing you can have it makes your excitent grow.

The room is filled with the sound of your moans and gasps. Watching as Jumin strokes his shaft, his fist moving faster than before. “You gonna cum for me, Kitten?” He asks.

“I- I can’t” You cry. Your overstimulated body twitches. Writhing on the mattress. You simultaneously feel everything and numb all at once.

“Yes you can love. Cum for Daddy.” His coaxing words makes you throw your head back. Searching desperately for your end. The one that seems so close but just not there.

“Please, Daddy. I-I can’t.”

From your pleading words Jumin throws the remote to the side, putting his hands between your legs. His fingertips play with your entrance. Coating them in your essence. Then sliding a long finger into your aching pussy, curling up. The intrusion pulls a guttural groan from your throat. “Ah, Jumin!” You moan his name. He adds another finger. His hands work both you and him.

A deep moan leaves his lips as he feels your walls squeeze around his fingers. His fist mimics it on his shaft. “Come on, Kitten. You’re so close.” He praises. His gaze, not leaving your face. Admiring how it contorts in pleasure. Your breathing becomes more rapid.

So close.

You feel the knocks in your belly becoming undone. Your mind clouds as your end is near and in an explosion to uphoria your vision goes white. Your back arches. Fingers gripping the sheets. Moans and cries seep from between your lips. Unconcerned with the volume of your voice. Your lover’s fingers, still moving within you. After what feels like a blissful eternity your body falls slack to the mattress. Your chest heaving from your intense ride. The toy in your hand drops to be forgotten, vibrating against the sheets.

Not yet finished, Jumin removes his fingers from your heat. Climbing onto the mattress he gets between your legs and strokes himself till he reaches his end. His moans vibrate through his chest as he ejaculates onto your belly. His hand continues as he milks out every last drop of his seed.

Falling down, his arms on either side of you. His face in your neck. There is silence as you both bask in the afterglow of your highs. Both breathless. Satisfied. Chests heaving.

After a minute he places a trail of soft kisses on your shoulder and up your neck. “Are you okay?” His low voice whispers.

“Yes. More than okay.” You admit tiredly as you bring your weak arms around his neck.

“Good. Let me go get you a towel.” He tries to move but you stop him.

“Wait, just stay here for a little longer.”

He doesn’t respond. Just relaxes back down in your arms. In silent praise he peppers your skin with soft kisses as one of his hands gently moves up and down your side. Finally he cups your cheek to meet your gaze. “I love you, Y/n.” Before you can respond he pulls you in for a kiss. Your arms squeeze him a bit. Your response lies within your kiss.

After Jumin cleaned you up you spent the rest of the night tangled in his arms. Fingers brushing through your hair and chasing kisses against your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> There are still a few other Holiday prompt requests that I was/ have been too busy with school to get done. Slowly but surly I'm getting them done tho .
> 
> Till next time  
> 💛 ~


End file.
